Wanted chapter 4
by Meggin Lane
Summary: The hunters, Dean Sam and Bobby, are given a graphic lesson as to what their fate could be as they are held captive by the Fae


Wanted- chapter 4

Don't own 'em, just love 'em, wish ta hell I worked for Kripke

wWw

Armed with the Intel that Gwen had given them the hunters went back into the grand hall better prepared to complete their 'service' for the night.

"You idjits stick close," Bobby warned over his shoulder as he made his way through the crowd.

The first of the tall three eyed Perfids Bobby approached were dismissive as they accepted his offer to refresh their drinks from the green bottle Gwen had given him. After pouring Bobby tipped his hat and began to back away. But as Sam started to pour his libation into the glass of the second one it's bat-like wing unfolded and the small claw on the end of it hooked onto the strap of his loincloth. And began to tug it down.

"Uh...sir...uh you seemed to have got your claw caught on my...uh...uniform." Sam stammered as he tried crossing one of his long legs over the other to keep his loincloth in place while his hands were occupied holding on to the bottle. But the creature kept tugging down forcing him to go lower and lower to the floor.

"Hey... Um...guys...erm," Sam yelled as he tried to squat down to free the hook while the creature was pulling, "A little help here!"

Dean stepped in and sloshed the contents of his bottle into the glass of the bird-like thing and the tug of war with Sam's loin cloth ceased. Once again the pixy's began to intervene but a third Perfid loomed over Dean and pecked him on the head.

'Hey ouch!" Dean yelped, "I'm outta juice man, your friend got all I had!" And then had to duck out of the way of another jab. The hunter took his bottle and smashed it over the nearest chair back and began to brandish it's jagged neck at the angry creature like he was in a bar fight. The Perfids began to circle the men in a threatening way, and that's when the Leprechaun showed up with Gwen not far behind.

The Leprechaun angrily said, "It's obvious that you're not taking this simple task like serving drinks very seriously but I know a little demonstration that might...ahem," he smirked evilly, "change your minds."

He snapped his fingers and one of the elves appeared. Then he turned to Gwen and said, "Take these new prisoners into the draining room to observe the memory distilling process of one of the older captives."

Gwen shot the hunters a frightened look as the elf guide stepped up and suddenly they found themselves whisked through a maze of torch lined stone walls until they stopped at giant metal door.

It's smooth surface gave no hint of how it opened but a moment later it parted in the middle with a 'wishk' like hiss and they walked into in a large darkened room.

They saw a bank of chairs in the middle of what looked like a Lab. Sitting in one of the chairs was a lone man. He had what looked like electrodes attached to his head, legs and arms. The electrodes led to tubes that went to a wheeled cart. Small bottles were sitting on the cart that the tubes were connected to. It looked like what ever was gong to come out of the man was going to be going into those bottles. And behind every chair hung something like a big screen TV. It was obvious to them that this lab was designed to mass produce something important and as they scoped the place out, it gave each hunter a bad feeling.

Dean and Sam stood next to Bobby and watched in fascinated horror as the electrodes were adjusted on the captive man's head, arms and legs. Gwen sadly whispered to them that this was to siphon off not only mental memory but muscle memory as well.

"I know this man," she adds to the hunters, "He has been drained repeatedly before." Her voice hitched, "and this is the last memory that he still has left...it's one he's been desperately holding on to."

The laboratory staff are given orders to adjust the seals on the bottles to 'open vapor', and Gwen shudders. The hunters notice she has gotten pale and she explains, "they are not going to fully seal in the memories as they are distilled so that we can experience them as the vapor from them leaks into the room." Her face looks stricken after giving them the news.

A screen behind the chair begins to flare to life and the older hunter and the Winchesters see a small boy on a bike. It looks like the child is having his first ride with out training wheels and they hear a small voice, it's the voice of the prisoner as a child speaking from the captives head.

"Daddy I'm scared."

"It's alright son you can do this," the memory of his father's voice spoke from behind him. The men's eyes widen as they watch the images on the big screen behind the man's chair because they suddenly realize that they can also feel what the boy on the bike is feeling.

The room is filling with a taste of his emotions and they understand, as if it were their own thoughts, that he is both reassured and scared at the same time.

They hear his father say, "You've been riding for months now with the wheels on so you have the skills to try it with them off."

"But what if I fall?" came the tremulous reply of the frightened child.

"You won't fall," assured the deeper voice. "And if you do, I'll pick you up and we can put the wheels back on-ok? It will be alright-you'll see..."

Immediately they all felt movement, being pushed from behind; they could feel the increasing thump, thump, thump of the child's heart match the thunk, thunk, thunk of his dads feet as his father pushed the bike and steadied the boy.

"So fast!" thought the child," they could all sense a tautness in the child's cheeks grow into a smile and a happy thought came, "I'm flying like the wind!"

Then suddenly he felt his dad let go and heard his receding voice yell, "You're doing it!" -panic surged through all of them, as the boy felt himself wobble a minute then stiffened to gain control of the bike.

"You're doing it!" they could hear his dad's voice grow more distant but more loud with pride, "You're riding Jimmy, you're riding all by yourself!"

And as the bike steadied underneath him he realized he was. It wasn't effortless but he could sense his own control taking over with each downward stroke of the pedals. It was as if their own legs were powering the bike. And they could feel he was filled with an exhilarating thought, "I am riding...I am riding all by myself!" And suddenly he knew at this moment that the world had opened up for him and he could do anything he wanted he was his own man! Anything was possible!

Then the screen flickered and dimmed, the man in the chair groaned softly, "Nooooooo." When the screen went black the hunters watched Gwen hang her head and heard her sob softly. They understood that the last memory this man had been holding on to, to keep himself sane was gone.

Dean, Sam and Bobby stared at the blank face on the poor captive in the chair and realized this would be their fate too.

to be continued

Please review


End file.
